


Besoin d'amour

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [16]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: After JL, Blood, Bottom Bruce, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce is depressed, Bruce needs a big big hug, Clark is special, Damn that New trailer !, Depression, Diana the big Sister is here !, Frost breath, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wish in JL Clark can talk with Bruce..., Implied Torture, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Protective Clark Kent, Scarification, The Joker is not here but here, Top Clark, Written Pre-Justice League (2017), X-ray Vision, heat vision, many issues, maybe too many, super speed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce est en dépression depuis que Clark est revenu, il ne mange et dort plus. Clark est distant avec lui. Diana voit ça et essaye d'aider, mais un malheur n'arrive jamais seul.





	Besoin d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai un message de prévention à la fin de la fic. Bref, je suis fière de ce que j'ai écrit, vraiment. C'est pas pour me la ramener, mais je suis vraiment contente du résultat. LE NOUVEAU TRAILER DE JUSTICE LEAGUE

Besoin d'amour

 

Cela faisait un mois que la Justice League s'était formée, après que Steppenwolf et son armée aient attaqués la Terre. Pour prêter main forte à la ligue, Superman était revenu de six pieds sous terre et avait fait son grand retour, tel un Phoenix éclairant les hommes de sa lumière et de son feu.

  
Clark avait retrouvé une vie à peu près normale, malheureusement, Lois et lui avaient rompu, et la réadaptation au milieu du journalisme avait été compliqué. Mais le plus difficile à vivre pour Clark était de devoir mesurer ses capacités contre l'homme qui l'avait frappé, empoisonné et presque tué.

 

De son côté, Bruce s'en voulait depuis qu'il avait vu Superman se sacrifier, pour le monde et lui d'une certaine manière. Il avait décidé de créer la ligue avec l'aide de Diana et quand Steppenwolf avait attaqué, il s'était promis d'honorer totalement la mémoire de Clark. Mais l'homme d'acier était revenu, et les avait de nouveau éclairé de son espoir et de son costume coloré.

 

Bruce avait d'abord été heureux de le revoir, mais après il était devenu mélancolique et dépressif. Il se souvenait chaque jour de tous les méfaits qu'il avait commis selon sa justice. Il avait tué Clark d'une certaine manière, et ça le hantait. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis, il n'avait eu aucune bonne nuit, même ses activités nocturnes ne l'aidaient plus. Aucun médicament ne fonctionnait, et le poids de ses blessures anciennes et récentes lui déchirait le corps.

 

Bruce souffla alors qu'il prenait son café, s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir autant qu'il puisse rester en forme et éveillé. Un des nouveaux sauvetages de Superman passa à la télé. Il regarda, les yeux fixant le sourire de Clark quand il prit des gens dans ses bras. Bruce ne verrait jamais ce sourire pour lui, et il le savait, il avait fait trop de mal autour de lui et il en subissait les conséquences.

 

Bruce éteignit la télévision avant de partir prendre une douche, une boule dans la gorge et le malaise griffant son estomac. Sous l'eau chaude, il laissa des larmes rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il prenait une lame et se coupait volontairement. Du sang coula jusqu'au sol, colorant l'eau. Il allait tellement mal que même la douleur ne l'aidait pas.

 

Bruce sortit de la douche et sécha les larmes qui coulaient toujours. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir et souffla, il avait rendez-vous avec Diana, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rende compte de son état. Il s'habilla, se rasa et mit sa montre pour cacher la marque qu'il venait de se faire. Il fit quelques pas avant de sentir tout son corps trembler, il observa ses mains tremblantes, puis tomba sur le sol. Il était tellement épuisé par sa vie.

 

  
________

 

  
Plus tard, dans un restaurant de Gotham :

 

''Bruce.''

''Diana.''

''Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, tu veux m'en parler ?''

''Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis plus un enfant après tout.''

''Bien... Je veux qu'on parle de ta relation avec Clark.''

''Ma relation avec Clark ?''

''Je sais que Clark ne s'approche pas de toi et qu'il se contrôle, et je sais aussi que tu as un problème avec lui. Je veux que tu m'expliques.''

''Diana, Clark et moi... Il ne veut pas m'approcher, et je comprends... J'ai voulu le tuer, et je m'en veux.''

''Essayez de parler. Ça ne va pas s'arranger si vous restez les bras croisés.''

''Écoute Diana, Clark me hait. À cause de moi, il est mort. Il n'a aucune raison de vouloir devenir mon ami. Et je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir devenir son ami.''

''Depuis combien de temps ?''

''Quoi ?''

''Depuis combien de temps penses-tu que Clark te déteste ?''

''Depuis que je l'ai tué. Merci de l'invitation.''

 

Bruce se leva et commença à partir quand Diana le retint par le bras et lui fit face. Elle le regardait avec des yeux doux mais elle le tenait avec une incroyable force. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Diana et la força à lâcher. Un sentiment de malaise revint dans son estomac et il se souvenu qu'il n'avait toujours rien mangé depuis deux jours. Il sentit sa vue devenir trouble, et les mots de Diana étaient déformés dans ses oreilles. Son corps se remit à trembler et ses jambes s'abandonnèrent une nouvelle fois sous son poids. Il entendit Diana crier son nom, mais il s'évanouit avant de comprendre pourquoi.

 

  
________

 

  
Diana s'accroupit aux côtés de Bruce, inquiète, elle prit son pouls, faible. Elle tapota légèrement la joue de l'homme pour essayer de le réveiller, sans succès.

 

''Appelez une ambulance !''

 

Quand les secours arrivèrent, Diana appela le reste de la ligue et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Une fois arrivée, elle demanda aux médecins les causes de l'évanouissement de son ami.

 

''Hypoglycémie, mademoiselle. Depuis quand n'a-t-il rien mangé ?''

''Je ne sais pas. Je dois lui demander.''

 

Diana rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital et s'assit à côté du lit de Bruce. Elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas de plus gros problèmes qu'elle ne le pensait. Quand Barry arriva dans la chambre, il semblait beaucoup plus inquiet pour elle. Victor arriva avec Arthur, les deux l'air quelque peu inquiets. Clark n'était pas avec eux. Diana se leva et sortit de la chambre pour l'appeler. Elle était sûre que l'état de Bruce avait un rapport avec Clark.

 

  
_______

 

  
Quelques jours plus tard :

 

Bruce avait pu rentrer chez lui, sous une surveillance extrême d'Alfred. Clark n'était pas venu, le reste de la ligue avait repris ses activités, mais Diana comptait bien aider Bruce dans sa relation avec le kryptonien.

 

Au Hall of Justice :

 

Diana avait réuni la ligue pour une réunion, et à la fin de celle-ci, elle avait attrapé Clark et l'avait forcé à lui faire face.

 

''Clark, pourquoi ne pas être venu à l'hôpital ?''

''Ça ne me concernait pas Diana.''

''Ça te concerne Clark ! Si tu ne comprends pas qu'ici tout le monde est censé se respecter et travailler en équipe, alors ta place n'est pas ici !''

''Je ne veux pas partir Diana.''

''Alors pourquoi es-tu distant avec Bruce ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il souffre ?!''

''Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'a Bruce ?''

''Il y a un mois et une semaine, tu es revenu d'entre les morts et je pense que depuis Bruce s'en veut deux fois plus de t'avoir fait du mal. Il n'a rien mangé pendant quelques jours et je pense qu'il ne dort presque plus.''

''Il a fait ça ?''

''Oui, et je pense qu'il va faire pire si vous ne vous parlez pas. Vas le voir et arrange cette situation. Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer une nouvelle fois si Bruce souffre plus.''

''Je vais y réfléchir Diana.''

 

  
_______

 

  
Clark n'était toujours pas passé chez Bruce, il avait des excuses : entre le travail de journaliste, les sauvetages de Superman, il avait été occupé. Et pour ne rien arranger, Bruce avait décidé de se la jouer personnelle et de ne plus donner de nouvelles toute la semaine.

  
Clark avait du temps libre, alors il décida de traîner dans le Hall of Justice. Il connaissait à peu près le bâtiment mais arrivait quand même à se perdre. En passant d'un couloir à un autre, il entendit une discussion venant de l'infirmerie entre Diana et Bruce.

 

Clark écouta secrètement la discussion en se tenant à côté de la porte. Il utilisa sa vision à rayon X pour voir que Bruce était couvert de bandages et avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Diana s'était assise à côté de lui et le fixait d'un air triste. Clark se demandait pourquoi.

 

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Bruce ?'' Diana lui demanda en posant sa main sur la joue du milliardaire

''Je suis sorti tard, je n'avais pas dormi depuis longtemps, je crois que je voulais sortir de la maison et me défouler, mais le Joker m'est tombé dessus et m'a enlevé. Je crois que je me suis évanoui. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'il m'a torturé et... Ah, Diana... Je ne peux pas...'' Bruce murmura tristement la fin

 

Clark se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé pour mettre Bruce dans cet état, il se dit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus important derrière tout ça.

 

''Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Bruce ?'' Diana murmura en serrant Bruce dans ses bras

''Il m'a violé Diana... Il m'a tout pris...'' Bruce craqua dans les bras de Diana

''Shh... C'est fini... Je suis là...'' Diana ferma les yeux et chuchota

 

Clark sentit ses veines ressortir et ses poings se serrer. C'était de sa faute si Bruce était comme ça. Il grogna avant de s'en aller, sa cape suivant ses mouvements énervés. Il allait trouver le Joker et lui faire payer pour un membre de sa nouvelle famille.

 

  
________

 

  
Diana souffla en caressant doucement les cheveux de Bruce, qui pleurait douloureusement dans ses bras. Elle entendit le grognement de Clark et ses pas, elle n'était pas sûre que le Joker puisse de nouveau marcher.

 

Elle envoyit un coup de poing dans l'abdomen de Bruce et celui-ci s'évanouit, elle l'allongea et partit de l'infirmerie. Elle rattrapa Clark et décida de l'accompagner pour s'assurer que Superman ne ferait rien qui le condamnerait de nouveau à la haine du peuple humain.

 

  
________

 

  
Quelques jours plus tard :

 

  
Superman et Wonder Woman avaient arrêté le Joker, Bruce s'était réveillé et l'avait appris. Il s'était demandé si Clark l'avait fait parce que Diana lui avait demandé, s'il l'avait fait pour qu'il lui doive quelque chose, ou s'il avait été forcé en temps que Superman.

 

Bruce devait rester au Hall of Justice maintenant, Diana ne voulait pas le voir blesser de nouveau. Il mangeait un minimum, et son sommeil commençait à revenir, mais Clark et lui n'étaient toujours pas parvenu à s'expliquer.

 

Barry venait régulièrement pour prendre de ses nouvelles et l'informer en détails de ce qu'il se passait derrière les murs du bâtiment. Arthur était venu boire un coup avec lui un soir, ils avaient fini allongé l'un sur l'autre. Victor lui faisait passer des tests pour qu'il puisse rester en forme, et Diana était toujours là pour lui, à l'aider quand il se souvenait des horreurs qu'il avait traversées.

 

Mais Clark n'était toujours pas venu, et Bruce commençait à croire que Superman ne voulait pas de son existence. Pourtant, un soir changea tout cela.

 

  
________

 

  
Bruce était tranquillement assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie, à observer les sauvetages de Superman de la journée, quand il sentit un regard sur lui. Il leva la tête de l'écran de son ordinateur portable vers la porte ouverte, pour voir Clark appuyé sur le cadre de la porte, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Bruce ferma son ordinateur et le rangea avant d'avaler la boule dans sa gorge et d'inviter Superman à entrer.

 

Clark se posta à côté de lui sa cape le suivant fidèlement, il se demandait si Bruce pensait à lui. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, mais Bruce se recula contre, couvrant son corps de la couverture du lit. Clark soupira, il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui en ce moment.

 

''Je ne suis pas là pour te faire de mal, Bruce, tu peux me croire.'' Clark annonça

''Tu m'as ignoré, depuis ton retour... Pourquoi venir maintenant ?'' Bruce demanda timidement, serrant son poignet gauche

''Nous devons parler, Bruce.'' Clark remarqua l'action du milliardaire

''Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.'' Bruce essaya d'effacer toute émotion mais sa voix se brisa à moitié au milieu de la phrase

''Ce n'est pas ça, Bruce. Tu dois savoir que je t'ai ignoré parce que je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, vu que tu pouvais me battre. Du coup, j'ai continué à agir comme avant, mais je savais que j'aurais dû venir te voir, Bruce, sans le savoir, tu étais devenu important à mes yeux, et je ne pouvais pas le comprendre et l'accepter.'' Clark avoua en tendant son bras vers Bruce

 

Bruce analysa les mots de l'homme d'acier, avant d'observer le bras tendu vers lui, il le prit et Clark le ramena dans ses bras. La couverture retomba sur ses genoux et son abdomen meurtri se découvrit, des bleus et des nerfs endoloris coloraient son corps maintenant. Bruce détourna le regard, honteux de lui-même, alors que Clark le serrait plus fort contre lui

 

''Ne me regarde pas, Clark. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.'' Bruce chuchota en sentant des larmes monter dans ses yeux

''Arrêtons de jouer à ça, Bruce. Arrête de te cacher. Je sais ce que tu t'es fait.'' Clark prit le bras gauche de Bruce et l'exposa à eux-deux

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!'' Bruce s'exclama à cause de la pression qu'exerçait Clark sur son bras

''Je t'ai scanné plus d'une fois Bruce. Je connais ces marques sur ton poignet. Et elles ont doublé ces derniers temps. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, tu te scarifis.'' Clark lui rendit son bras et posa une main sur sa joue pour qu'il lui fasse face

''Oui, c'est vrai... J'en ai besoin... Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé...'' Bruce regarda les yeux bleus glacés de Clark et soudainement des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues

''Bruce. Arrête de faire ça et je ne le dirais pas aux autres. Diana te renverrait sûrement si elle le savait.'' Clark essuya les larmes délicatement

''Je ne veux pas partir Clark... Je ne veux pas...'' Bruce murmura en écartant le bras de Clark et en cachant son visage avec ses mains

''Alors promets-moi d'arrêter ça.''

''Je... Je te le promets...''

 

Clark sourit avant d'utiliser sa vision thermique sur le poignet gauche de Bruce. Une sensation de brûlure se répandit dans le corps du milliardaire, quand il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son poignet, aucune marque montrant sa faiblesse n'apparaissait plus. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il sourit à Clark malgré les nouvelles larmes sur ses joues.

 

''Merci...'' Bruce murmura timidement

''Ne refais plus jamais ça. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas la prochaine fois.'' Clark le dit froidement, ses yeux glaçant le sang de Bruce

''Bien... Clark...''

 

Bruce baissa la tête, se souvenant de toutes ses erreurs depuis son combat contre Superman. Mais il savait que se blesser pour aucune raison était la pire des erreurs qu'il avait jamais faite. Il ne savait pas si Clark allait lui pardonner, ou s'il arriverait à oublier tout ça, mais aux côtés de Superman, ses problèmes semblaient disparaître, et ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir se reposer un minimum après toutes ces semaines de souffrance.

  
Clark détacha les accroches de sa cape et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Bruce le regarda étrangement, lui implorant d'expliquer. Clark appuya sur son blason et son costume devenu une petite boîte hexagonale. Il jeta la couverture au bout du lit, avant d'allonger Bruce sous lui et de poser ses mains sur sa ceinture.

 

''Je peux ?'' Clark lui demanda

''Oui...'' Bruce hocha doucement la tête

 

Clark fit lentement glisser le cuir avant de le jeter pour qu'il rejoigne la couverture. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair et enleva le pantalon de Bruce, qui tremblait des souvenirs qui remontaient dans son esprit. Clark l'embrassa doucement pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se retira et caressa tout aussi gentillement la joue de Bruce.

 

''Tu es en sécurité Bruce, je te le promets.'' Clark lui chuchota dans l'oreille

 

Clark posa ses mains sur le boxer de Bruce, avant de le ramener jusqu'aux chevilles du milliardaire et de le jeter à l'autre bout du lit. Il observa le corps couvert de blessures en dessous de lui, il le trouvait magnifique, mais le Joker l'avait trop abîmé. Clark utilisa sa super vitesse pour chercher du lubrifiant avant de revenir en très peu de secondes. Bruce n'osait plus rien faire alors qu'il attendait la suite.

 

Clark se pencha légèrement de sa place assise pour embrasser une nouvelle fois les lèvres rosâtres de Bruce. Sa langue chercha sa comparse avant de s'amuser avec elle. Quand le manque d'air s'installa, il se retira et sourit des joues rougies de Bruce.

 

''Tu es magnifique Bruce, tu devrais arrêter de te cacher.'' Clark posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Bruce

 

Bruce gémit quand Clark lui mordilla le cou quelques secondes pour laisser une marque violacée. Il aimait tellement ce qu'il ressentait qu'il oublia son érection naissante et la chaleur dans son estomac. Clark descendit plus bas dans son corps et atterrit sur son nombril, il prit un morceau de peau entre ses dents et le mordilla à son tour, amenant un autre gémissement.

 

Les mains de l'homme d'acier vinrent se poster sur les hanches de Bruce et elles commencèrent à s'enfoncer peu à peu, laissant des marques pour plus tard. Clark remonta sa bouche jusqu'aux mamelons du Wayne, et il sussota l'un des tétons dans sa bouche, amenant une demi-douzaine de gémissements non-controlés.

 

Bruce sentit son corps commencer à coller à cause de la sueur qui se répandait, il avait chaud malgré sa nudité. Clark vit ça et sourit. Il utilisa son souffle glacé sur les tétons du mortel et celui-ci hurla de plaisir, son érection doublant de taille d'un coup.

 

''Tu es si chaud Bruce, je te veux tellement.'' Clark dit en léchant le contour de la mâchoire de Bruce

 

Bruce gémit, alors que Clark enduisait ses doigts de lubrifiant. Il lui écarta les jambes et en rentra un premier, amenant un long gémissement. Un deuxième se rajouta, bientôt suivit d'un troisième. Bruce haletait alors que son corps se réchauffait d'autant plus que Clark lui procurait du plaisir. Quand ce dernier retira ses doigts, pour mettre du lubrifiant sur son énorme bite, Bruce soupira d'extase en sentant un début de sperme couler le long de la pointe de son pénis.

 

Clark saisit les jambes de Bruce et les colla sur ses épaules, avant de rentrer sa bite dans l'entrée du milliardaire qui cria en fermant les yeux et laissa sortir son sperme sans le vouloir. Clark sourit, puis prit du sperme sur ses doigts et le goûta, avant de donner un coup sec dans la prostate de Bruce, qui gémit délicatement en laissant rouler une larme le long de sa joue. Clark la goûta à son tour avant de l'essuyer.

 

''Tout de toi est magnifique, Bruce, je t'aime tellement.'' Clark murmura en donnant un autre coup

 

Superman gémit pendant quelques secondes, avant de jouir dans le corps de Bruce, qui balbutiait des mots incompréhensifs. Clark se retira, puis partit dans la salle de bain la plus proche et prit un gant de toilette pour essuyer le résultat de leur ébat. Il essuya sa bite, puis le bas-corps de Bruce avant de jeter le gant de toilette aux côtés de la ceinture mais il reprit la couverture et la posa sur Bruce, qui semblait déjà endormi.

 

''Dors bien, Bruce.'' Clark sourit, commençant à partir

''Reste avec moi.'' Bruce murmura en lui attrapant le bras

''Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour...'' Clark lui chuchota dans l'oreille en s'allongeant à ses côtés

 

Clark le prit dans ses bras, et Bruce posa sa tête sur la cicatrice résultant de sa mort. Clark sourit en pensant que sans cet affrontement, il n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer quelqu'un comme Bruce, et il n'aurait jamais pu l'aimer. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de murmurer une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait quand il faisait des cauchemars.

 

''Je t'aime Clark...'' Bruce lui avoua avant de s'endormir

''Je t'aime aussi, Bruce...'' Clark s'endormit à son tour

 

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par trois paires d'yeux, un œil normal et un œil cybernétique. Bruce se cacha sous la couverture en rougissant alors que Clark souriait fièrement. Sous la couverture, Bruce s'accrochait à Clark et embrassait la cicatrice centrale du corps parfait du kryptonien.

 

''Eh bien, je vois que vous avez parlé.'' Diana annonça un sourire en coin

''Je pense aussi, Diana.'' Clark répondit en ramenant Bruce plus près de lui

''On va vous laisser seuls, le temps que vous vous prépariez.'' Diana fit sortir les trois autres hommes

 

Bruce sortit de sous la couverture, quand Clark posa une main sur ses fesses et commença à les malaxer. Il rougit et sourit à Clark qui le regardait avec ses yeux bleus maintenant rieurs.

 

''Tu m'as caché ce cul parfait ?'' Clark rit

''Tu n'as pas demandé.'' Bruce rétorqua

 

Derrière d'autres murs, Arthur possédant lui aussi une bonne audition entendit tout et sourit en pensant qu'un sacré bout de chemin avait été parcouru en très peu de temps. Diana, quant à elle, était gênée que les deux plus jeunes de la ligue, Barry et Victor, aient vus leurs mentors dans le même lit après la chaîne d'incident des dernières semaines, mais bon, tout allait mieux maintenant.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Message prévention. Pour les personnes victimes de viols s'il y en a, sachez que je vous crois et que je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être horrible, je suis sincèrement désolé. Pour les personnes qui se mutilent, arrêtez ça s'il vous plaît et parlez en autour de vous, vous ne pourrez qu'aller mieux, je vous le promets.


End file.
